Locksmiths often have surplus keys. Such keys may include blank keys for types of locks that are no longer supported by the locksmith, used by the locksmith's customers, or marketed by a lock manufacturer. Surplus keys may also include keys that were cut to fit locks that have been rekeyed. Such surplus keys may be disposed of in landfills or may be sorted by metallic composition and put through a recycling process along with other pieces of scrap metal.